I Breathe For You
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Sakura has been broken since Sasuke left. But what happens when she starts to fall for her best friend? Summary sucks, story is better. SakuIno yuri. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This popped into my head and I just had to get it down. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Shelby ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Set after Sasuke left, I guess they're around 15 or even 16.**

_Flashback_

Normal

"Talking"

Sakura's POV

It all started after the Christmas party. All these feeling swirling around inside me, feelings that make me all warm and fuzzy even though it's too freaking cold for any sane person to be as warm as I am without the use of a heater. Yeah that's right I'm just all weirdo here.

When I think about it harder than that, (which I try not to) I wonder if these feelings developed even before that day. Maybe I had felt this way all along. It would certainly explain some things.

I sighed as I allowed my mind to wander back to that night.

_-Flashback-_

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed. "You should get on to going home it's cold out!"I rolled my eyes at him. Someone defiantly had spiked the punch. I agreed never the less. It was cold out and I was tired after all the hassle of this holiday._

"_Sure Naruto. I'm tired anyways. You enjoy your night." _

_He laughed and shouted a happy holidays. I was hardly even out the door when Ino ran out and started keeping a steady pace next to me. She was silent._

_We had talked a bit at the party. We exchanged our gifts and had a small little chat. She was my rival, but she was still my friend._

_We walked silently till we passed the park and she smiled softly._

"_Its pretty isn't it?" Her soft voice asked._

_We slowed to a stop and stared as the quiet snow fell down onto the dark moonlit park. The tree that was pink and pretty with cherry blossoms in the spring was coated in a feathery white blanket._

"_Yeah. It sure is." _

_I turned to her and gave a soft smile. The look I got back my smile drop._

_Her opal blue eyes were sparkling in the moonlight; snowflakes falling around her face and her beautiful smile lighting her face. I blinked. I had always found my friend beautiful. But this…_

_I took a brave step closer to her; my brain completely shutting down and my body acting on its own accord as I slid my eyes shut and stood up on my tiptoes to press my lips softly to hers._

_Her reaction was calm and gentle as she kissed me back, her hands moving out of her coat pockets to gently touch my face._

_Our lips fit perfectly together and she tasted like peppermint candy canes. I sighed softly and began to fall back onto my feet._

_As reality came rushing back to me my eyes widened in realization of what I had just done. I regained my composure to look at Ino, who was now shoving her hands back into her pockets and staring at the park again, a pink blush covering the bridge of her nose. Blushing was so unlike Ino, yet so cute._

_I could feel my face get hot and I knew I would be blushing now as well. I stayed silent and began to walk again. Ino followed my example. We walked like this till we got to her house she said a soft goodbye and I waved her off._

_-End Flashback-_

I sighed and leaned back in frustration, my head banging against the wall. I hissed out in pain and rubbed what would probably end up a bump. Lovely.

My short cursing mumbles ended abruptly as the phone rang. I glanced a bit to my left to check the caller ID and picked it up when I saw it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

I could already hear the rumbling in the background. Shifting papers, thuds, water was running…

"Heya Sakura-chan! Whatcha up to tonight?"

I sighed as I realized this was yet another attempt to get me to go out somewhere with them all. I just wasn't into it. I could be training somewhere. I frowned as I replied.

"Naruto-kun, I just don't feel like doing stuff."

He huffed frustrated.

"Please? Come on Sakura-chan I promise you'll have fun. Just hear me out at least."

I rolled my eyes but sighed and he took it as a sign to continue.

"Okay. So we were thinking maybe you could come hang out with Hinata-chan-"

I cut him off.

"No Naruto I am not going on another blind date with you two!"

"No, no come on let me finish! It's the girls, Hinata-chan would like it if you went…"

I sighed thinking about a sad Hinata.

"Alright Naruto what are we doing?"

He just about squealed like a girl.

"Okay so they're all going over to Ino-san's for like one of those girly sleepover things you guys do. Its for Ten-ten's birthday."

I nodded. It wasn't for another week, but she would be out on a mission. I had forgotten.

"Okay Naruto. What time?"

"Eight!"

And that was that. I had successfully avoided any long time interaction with Ino for about four weeks now and I was now breaking that. I didn't like to be around for too long because that damn fuzzy feeling came back and it just weirded me out and I didn't want her thinking I was a creeper or anything.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Ten-ten yelled as she tackled me in a hug. I laughed half heartedly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Happy early birthday."

She smiled at me and turned back to the others.

"We were gonna watch a movie. That's cool with you isn't it?" I nodded.

"Totally your choice birthday girl."

She chuckled and went to take her seat on the couch. As they began fiddling and cursing at that damn remote I tossed my bag too the side and plopped down on the floor next to Ino. She gave me a crooked smile.

"Hi."

I tried to encourage a smile out of her with one of mine. Though, any of my smiles weren't really smiles anymore. They were sorta broken. But she seemed to like it and her eyes brightened.

She shared her blanket with me as we finally got the movie to work. It was a horror. I gave a small chuckle.

"Nice. Definitely Ten-ten's choice."

She gave an evil kind of laugh and snuggled into her seat. I could see Hinata already start to get a little finicky and Temari just smirked and leaned back.

We were about halfway into the movie and I could hear Hinata's teeth chattering above me. I couldn't help the small quiet chuckle that came to me. They had all gasped at least once or twice. I was just sitting here quiet watching.

It must have been almost over when I realized Ten-ten and Temari were snoring above us on the couch. Hinata had moved over to the chair and looked like she was about to fall asleep as well. I could see her shut her eyes but open them every once and awhile.

I turned my attention to Ino, which was watching me quietly.

"Sakura-chan." She whispered softly. I sighed.

"Hmm?"

She fidgeted nervously and looked to the movie but spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked.

"For what?"

She sighed and her forehead crinkled slightly.

"For everything. For Sasuke hurting you the way he did and it's like you're not even yourself anymore. You're not the Sakura-chan I know…"

She trailed off and looked down.

"And I'm sorry for what happened."

I raised my eyebrow. She was really apologizing?

"Ino that was my fault. I should be sorry, that must make you feel pretty weirded out.

She shook her head and smiled just a bit.

"No Sakura-chan I've thought…for awhile. And now I'm for sure…"

I tilted my head and tried to get her to look at me but she refused.

"I liked it Sakura-chan, it's you I'm worried about."

**Well that's the first chapter! Next one will be longer; I just like my first chapters a little on the shorter side. If you don't review, I don't update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so my computer got a virus, which is why I've been putting this off so long. Another reason is I've been having a lot of things affect my writing lately and I don't like it. I'm on my home computer so bear with me, it only has Wordpad**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ino's POV

I stared at Sakura as she gave me a sad look and turned away.

"I'm sorry Ino. You're my friend and I don't want to ruin that. Plus I'm still not over Sasuke, and I thought you were in love with Shikamaru?"

I tried to look her in the eyes but she looked directly at the ground.

"I know you're not over Sasuke I'm not asking you out or anything. I'm just saying, I want us to stay friends? Oh and yes I love him but it just doesn't work. I'm too hyper and happy he's so depressed."

She glanced up at me.

"Just friends Ino. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry."

I smiled lightly and held back everything, closing a door to my emotions.

"Of course Sakura. I have no problem with that."

What a lie. I mean, of course I understood the Sasuke thing. I just wanted to make sure she knew how I felt. But inside, rejection was a knife, slowly cutting away at me. I had been shot down.

THE Ino Yamanaka had been rejected. Turned down. Not only that, but by her best friend.

Damn I was pathetic.

When the party was over I headed off to the park. It was so pretty this time of year. I sat and watched the little kids play ninja with snowballs, as we used to do when we were so young. I envied their carelessness.

They had no idea that a few years from now they would have to deal with the stress of their little hearts being ripped out in two by a monster our world calls love. Love is not a happy thing asa many think it out to be. Love is the hate that fills the world. Love is the pain that causes death and suicides in this cold dark world.

Love is the lonelyness I feel. The warmth and compainionship I desire.

When love is at our fingertips we do nothing to acquire it. How many times have I had a shot at love and let it pass? One must ask themselves.

How many times has love clouded my judgement and hurt me in the end? There were too many times to count.

I felt like the world was slowly coming down around me.

I had done the ultimate no. I had fallen in love with my best friend. Not only was she my best friend, but my strait best friend as well.

My chances were slim to none.

As I continued my thoughts a snowball sailed through the brisk winter air and smashed into my nose. The child screamed an apology in fear, seeing my headband. I just shook my head, stood and started walking home.

As I walked I reflected things. Where had I gone wrong? Did I do the right thing by telling her or should I have just left us as friends, forever wanting more and wondering what could have been? Should I have kissed her?

Ah the eternal question. That night she looked so radient, the moon showing off her pale, lovable, kissable skin. Her soft pink hair blowing as she licked her lips, trying to wet them and warm them even though she knew they would chap from it. The rosy tint coating her ears and cheeks from the blustering winter wind. I couldn't help myself. I was weak.

I had spent years building up the courage to tell her how I felt. I tried to get over her but nothing ever worked. Not boyfriends, not hobbies, not anything. I was depressed for a very long long time.

I pulled out my key and cursed as it fell into the snow. I searched for it before I saw someone standing infront of me and I looked up.

"Looking for these?"

Kiba stood grinning his dog like grin as he held out my key for me. I mumbled a quick thank you, deep in thought and attempted to fit the jagged ends into the small little hole with my shaking hand.

"So, how was Ten-ten's party? Did you guys have a good time? I heard it was a lot of fun. I was just coming over to see the pup and make sure he's doing alright ya know? Can never be too careful."

I nodded and welcomed him in with a wave of my arm. It was warm in the house and I couldn't wait to shed all these layers of clothes.

"He's over there, on his bed."

I pointed to a small brown and white puppy in the corner. One of Kiba's family dogs had puppies with a wild wolf. I had recieved one since Kiba lived so close to me and we had become pretty good friends. He liked me though. I had told him I was bisexual, but it didn't seem to change his opinion. It only seemed to further him.

"Did you name him yet?" Kiba asked as he smiled and assessed the small little pup.

"Yeah," I replied. "Taka."

Kiba's face lit up with a big smile.

"Honourable?"

I laughed a bit.

"Yeah I thought it sort of fit him. Being the proud kind of dog he is."

Kiba nodded in agreement and stood. He turned to me and scrathed the back of his neck nerviously.

"So Ino..."

He trailed and I shook my head. Then I thought about how I felt to being rejected. It hurt to much, even gently. No one deserved to go through that pain. So I wouldn't reject him.

"So Kiba. Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm going to make some nigiri zushi."

He smiled at me excitedly.

"Alright. I just have to use your phone to call my sister and tell her I won't be eating with them tonight."

I nodded and pointed him in the direction of the phone. As he walked off I found myself pondering.

Could it ever work with a guy like him?

It would be so easy to just date a guy like Kiba. But he wasn't my type. I would never be happy.

I sighed and wandered into the kitchen to work on the task at hand.

**Okay so thats chapter two. Nigiri zushi is a form of sushi. Tell me what you think, I'll need some reviews if you want me to update. I hate Wordpad so much though. Maybe my computer will be up next time though. any suggestions for future chapters I would love to hear. For a limited time I will take story requests as well, just PM them too me.**


End file.
